Ravenclaw's Prankster
by Mildly Confused Tree
Summary: The Weasley Twin's aren't the only ones with pranking on their to-do list. Annie Isabella Lamia's the Queen in that department, but the difference is, is that she covers her dirty work with the flawless reputation of Ravenclaw. FW/OC
1. Hogwarts Acceptance and Supplies

_**Annie Isabella Lamia**_

There was a loud knocking sound, followed quickly by a; "Up! Get up!". It was the morning ritual, so I was used to it. Aunt Dahlia was rapping loudly on the door, her voice even more screechy and irritable from behind closed doors. The headaches weren't nearly as easy to come about after spending 7 years with her, though that didn't make her any less annoying.

I sat up and shoved the blanket from my body, adjusting my clothes so they were twisted and wrinkled and tried my hardest to smooth down my hair before I threw open the door and narrowly dodged her fist, which hadn't stopped knocking. "I'm up, I'm up." I murmured exasperated. Aunt Dahlia gave a forced smile before she stomped to the kitchen, shouting out to Devon and Uncle Sam to wake up. I slipped on my cotton slippers and quickly strode down the corridor and into the kitchen, stopping once to comb my hair with my fingers before sitting down at the table and sighing.

Soon after my entrance, Uncle Sam and Devon walked in, the latter looking as hungover as he always did these days. His half-open eyes didn't miss me however, and he gave a tired grin in my direction. Uncle Sam was the only one who was chipper this morning, walking in with a steaming hot cup of tea, wrapping in a woolly nightgown and warm, rabbit slippers covering his feet. He say down across from me and smiled cheerfully, "Good morning, m'dear!" He chirped, "How was your sleep?"

"Horrifying." I responded dryly, rubbing my forehead. "I didn't get a wink of sleep until it was at least 3 AM," I yawned subconsciously, and rubbed my eyes tiredly. Despite my sour answer, Uncle Sam smiled and shrugged anyway- his way of saying 'it happens' I guessed.

There was a strong smell of bacon and eggs before it was decked out in front of Uncle Sam and Devon, both of them thanking the cook before they dove in. I on the other hand, received nothing, which was exactly as I liked it. I never ate anything from Aunty Dahlia, whether it be because of our 'hate-at-first-sight' relationship or not, I simply refused to believe anything she gave me was anything less than poisoned. I wasn't hungry anyway. Never was first thing in the morning.

Aunt Dahlia sat down, rather begrudgingly, beside me and sipped her juice. "How was your sleep, Devvy?" She asked uncomfortably, most likely because of the seating position. My hungover cousin shrugged. "How late did you stay out?"

He stopped eating for a moment and huffed. "At least 1 in the morning. Why?" He said both exasperated and defensively. Aunt Dahlia rose her hands in surrender and we relapsed into silence, me and her watching the boys dig into their meals. Uncle Sam was a tall, big man with hazel eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. He had a fairly good build for his age of 38, stood at 6'5 and had incredibly long sideburns. I had moved in with him when I was 5 after my mother and father had passed away.

Devon was my first cousin and had bright green eyes and scruffy dark brown hair. He had a stockier build than his father and had a face full of freckles that nearly blended in with his tanned skin. It was rare to see him at home, seeing as he was either at a mate's house or at a party most of the time. Regardless, he was like a brother and I trusted him. On the other hand, there was Aunt Dahlia, related to me purely by marriage. She never liked kids, especially didn't like me. She put up with Devon, but that was only because he didn't stick to the house long enough. I reckoned she didn't like me because I never left her alone with Uncle Sam- it was within good reason though. For one, they knew each other enough to get married so there was no need to spend time alone _"getting to know each other". _The second reason was because I was almost positive she was only with him because Uncle Sam was 'good-looking' for his age. I'm pretty sure he knew to, but he was a little lonely. Needed someone around that was his own age- what with the love of his life, twin sister and brother-in-law dead it was only natural.

There was a knock on the door and not a second later, Devon spoke. "I got the mail yesterday. 'S your turn, Annie." I gawked at him, miffed. I always got the mail for everyone, yesterday was a once in a blue moon moment! He looked up and we locked eyes, his grin slowly gaining mischief when he saw that I was prepared to start an argument. "I don't make the rules," Was all he said.

I stood up and shoved the chair back under the table, "You don't even follow the rules in the first place you git."

As soon as the word left my mouth, Uncle Sam's face twisted. "Language, Anne!" I pursed my lips before apologizing reluctantly, glaring with Devon sent me a cheeky wink. I went out to the door and picked up the mail and sorted through it. There were three sets of bills, a letter from Devon's school (likely to be a behavior complaint again) and- Oh, god.

_**Miss A Lamia**_

_**The Guest Room**_

_**6 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**SURREY**_

I had never gotten mail before, that reason being that I wasn't a stickler for social interaction. I wasn't the most liked among my peers, only having one friend, but he was 3 years younger than me and people didn't like him. His name was Harry Potter and he lived across the road from me, a little lad. Only 7 years of age, had buckets of responsibility from his tyrants of relatives. They made Aunt Dahlia seem like the holiest of angels, that fat lot.

Looking at the yellow-stained envelope, admiring the amazing green penmanship for a little while, I flipped the letter open and stared at the red wax stamp. There was a shield with four different animals on it- a badger, a lion, a snake and an eagle. I scrutinized the 'H' for a little longer before deciding it was best everyone knew of the mysterious envelope, "I got mail!" I shouted before entering the kitchen, throwing the bills onto the table before I plopped myself on the couch.

Uncle Sam chocked on his tea. "How old are you, m'dear?" He asked me, and although I was severely insulted by his forgetfulness, I answered.

"I turned 11 yesterday. C'mon, Sammy, we had a birthday party and everything." I rolled my eyes and started to peel off the seal, only for it to be snatched right out of my hands. I looked up to see that Uncle Sam had a torn expression on his face, startled, terrified. I had never seen him look like that before, never so clearly at least. His hands were trembling and Devon was at his side in a second, hungover forgotten.

"I-Is that what I think it is, Dad?" His voice trembled and I frowned. Why had a piece of parchment evoked such a strong sense of fear within the only two people I loved? How the bloody hell did that work?

Uncle Sam turned to Dahlia, who had gone red from rage already. "Darling, could you please go upstairs for a wee bit?" She opened her mouth but Uncle just shook his head. "Now."

I stood up and reached for the envelop, only for Uncle Sam to pull it out of reach. "That is addressed to me, you know. If anyone other than me opens it, you could be arrested." Uncle Sam looked at me, long and hard, before he relented and let go of the letter, allowing it to float gently into my hands.

I smiled tightly and opened it, hearing Uncle Sam murmur something like, "Oh, god. Oh, god. I thought she was a muggle."

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Lamia,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later  
than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_**

I gave the letter another re-read, just to make sure there wasn't a trick to it. I held it up to the light and looked closely at the letter. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't because Devon and Uncle Sam's faces were enough to convince me that this wasn't a prank- not that they were good at those anyway. I blinked and looked up at Uncle Sam, awaiting an explanation.

"You knew." I said simply. He looked taken aback. "You knew I was a witch- or that I at least had magical blood inside of me." I elaborated. He took in a shaky breath and sat down on the rocking chair by the fireplace.

He nodded after a moment of silence. "I had my suspicions. Yes, you're a witch, Annie. From your father's side, actually." He fiddled with his hands before continuing, "Your mother was a muggle though- a non-magical person, so you could've turned out either way. I didn't dwell too much on it."

I nodded and clenched the letter tightly, "Why didn't you at least tell me that my father was a... A _wizard?_" My voice was shaking even though I tried so hard to control my voice. This was a big secret to keep. My bloodline was kept a secret from me! By my own Uncle, and judging by Devon's reaction, my own brother-figure had kept it from me.

Devon sat next to me, "Magic took away everything, Annie." He said gently, as if raising his voice would hurt him. "A wizard took away your parents. Took away your godparents. Magic tore apart the family. Dad didn't want to think about those dark times." He explained, looking pretty shaken up himself. I looked over at Uncle Sam for confirmation, and he looked at the fire and nodded his head.

I stared at the letter a little longer before nodding. "Okay."

Devon and Uncle Sam blinked and looked at me in surprise. "What?" They both asked in unison. I stared Devon in the eye before flickering my gaze over the Uncle Sam, locking eyes for a moment before I looked at the fire again.

"Okay." I repeated. I decided to elaborate when I heard Uncle Sam stuttering for a response, "You had your reasons to keep this from me. I understand that. I'd like to know who killed my parents later on, though but it can wait."

"On another note, I need to find an owl."

* * *

I looked around Diagon Alley, a little awed and a little uncomfortable. There were little stores lined up along a small cobble pathway and bustling witches and wizards everywhere, some even wearing pointy hats. They had really strange fashion sense, I noticed. I looked up at Uncle Sam, seeing as he was the only knowledgeable one out of the two of us. He had been there when my mother had gone shopping, so even if his memory was vague, he was the only one who knew what to do in this area.

We had already left Gringotts Wizarding Bank and withdrew a hundred galleons, courtesy of my inherited money from my parents, but I had no idea where to go from then on. "Well then," Uncle Sam said nervously as he gulped. "Let's start with your uniform, alright?" I nodded and followed him into a little shop that said _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_

The owner was a little old lady with short, beehive grey hair. She wore a pink dress, pink heels and pink glasses. She looked rather innocent in them, her short height only helping that. She smiled up at me as soon as I walked in, "Robes for Hogwarts, yes?" She asked kindly. I nodded mutely while Uncle Sam waited outside awkwardly looking into the window every now and then.

"Ah, come on through then, dear. I'm just finishing another girl," I was told to stand on a stool with my arms open wide while Madam Malkin threw a large robe over me, pinning and tightening it where it needed to be modified. I looked at the girl next to me, who stood stiffly on the stool. She looked sideways at me and sent a friendly enough smile.

Her hair was dark brown and pulled back into a tight, high ponytail. She had dark skin and brown eyes that nursed a flame of determination. I smiled and nodded to her while Madam Malkin kept adjusting my robes.

"Is this your first year?" She asked me kindly, to which I nodded to. "It's mine to. My name's Angelina Johnson, I'm a half-blood."

I rose my eyebrow, not seeing why she had to give me her blood-status. "Annie Lamia. I'm a half-blood too." At least, I thought I was. That was if a half-blood was half-wizard, half-muggle. She grinned widely at me.

"Really? You're the first half-blood I've met so far. I've met three other people today, all of them were pure-bloods. But they weren't the bad type. Alicia Spinnet and Fred and George Weasley. They're all good people, nice. Have you met anyone yet, Annie?"

I shook my head, hissing a little when Madam Malkin accidentally poked me with a needle. "No, not yet. My main priority is getting all of my equipment... I feel a little awkward, socializing. It's not really my thing, you see." Angelina grinned when I admitted to that and laughed lightly, which caused Madam Malkin to attend to her robes.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" She asked, stumping me completely. "I want to be in Gryffindor. My mum was in there and she said it was a brilliant house, lots of kind people. I'm not sure yet but I don't really fancy being sorted into Slytherin, people reckon it's a house for those stuck-up pure bloods, the ones who loathe all muggles. They're the worse kind of people, mum doesn't want me to associate with them." Angelina finally took a breath, "I'm sorry, I'm blabbering, aren't I? Be free to stop me if I get on your nerves, Annie. I'm just real nervous."

I opened my mouth before closing it and re-thinking what I was going to say, "No- I, uh. It's alright. I don't mind which house I get sorted into, as long as we get along well." Angelina grinned at me when I said that. "B-Besides, I don't mind having at least one friend, you know? I don't want to be alone during my education, after all."

Angelina nodded sternly and tried to extend her hand as far as possible, and I returned to favor. "By shaking our hands, we've just locked in our friendship." She explained and I nodded in agreement.

"We'll discuss the terms and conditions later then?" She cracked a grin at me and nodded in confirmation.

"On the train," She told me. "You might even meet Alicia!"

* * *

I went through to Flourish and Blotts to get my books, Potage's Cauldron Shop to get my pewter cauldron and stopped by at Eeylops Owl Emporium. They didn't only sell owl's either, so I decided to go stereotypical and get a black cat. Then we stopped at Ollivander's Wand Shop and that's when things got serious.

Ollivander was a old man who didn't understand personal space. I'd rather not go into detail, but let's just say the first three wands I received destroyed half of his shop. Then, after more wands that destroyed his shop, the old man handed me another one. It was amazing how much he risked just for a witch like me.

"Ebony. 12¼". Unicorn hair. Unyielding." He handed me the wand with shaking hands and I took it. He gave me a look and I nodded and gave the wand a little wave and instantly, my entire body felt warmer. I stared at the wand curiously but Ollivander just smiled.

"That'll be 10ʛ, Miss Lamia." I handed over the money before something occurred to me.

I stared up at him in shock, "I didn't tell you my na-"

He grinned. "I remember selling your father his wand. Yew, 9", dragon heart string. Surprisingly flexible. You look just like him," I stared at Ollivander with my jaw unwilling to close. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Lamia... You look just like your father."

I wasn't sure if I liked Ollivander.


	2. Blooming Friendships and Gambling

_**Annie**_

I blinked and looked up from the ticket and up at the brick pillars, all bearing a number. Four pillars held the same number before it finally changed. "Platform 9¾?" I murmured before looking back at the ticket. There was no '9¾' in this station. Just 9, 9, 9, 9, 10, 10, 10, 10, etc.  
I started walking pass all of the pillars, hoping to catch a glimpse of my desired platform but I was stumped.

I shrugged and shook the nerves out of my body. Okay, Uncle Sam said there was a magical property to the platform, but he never elaborated- I hoped it was because he didn't know. I don't know how I would've taken to him sabotaging my magical education. _'Okay, so 9¾? That's... That's easy to figure out.' _I walked back to the start pillar and slowly walked forward, looking for another magical folk- they hid well.

Someone tapped on my shoulder at some point, asking if I needed any help. I denied, figuring a muggle wouldn't have known about a magical world. I frowned and walked backwards, before it hit me. _'¾? How many pillars are there? One, two, three, four!' _I walked over to the third pillar. There was nothing unusual about it, but that didn't faze me one bit. _'This has got to be the only explanation,' _I chanted to myself. I adjusted my trolley and stuck my finger through the bars of the cage to scratch my black cat, Abaddon, and calm him down. He was scratching towards the wall.

I took a deep breath and looked directly at the wall. It looked solid, but it was only an illusion (I hoped). Why couldn't Uncle Sam have been with Mum to witness this type of thing? It was very important! "Uh, excuse me." I diverted my eyes from the wall and looked at a pale girl with long, brown hair. She looked my age and carried a trolley as well, an owl squawking in the cage on top. "A-Are you a... You-know?"

I answered before I could consider what _she_ was. "A witch? Yes, I am." Her face brightened and her face relaxed, making it clear just how stressed she was. "Why's that? You aren't a muggle, are you?"

She shook her head and rolled her trolley next to mine. "No, I'm a muggle-born though. I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing, and you looked like you knew what to do so I went out there and asked... Oh, I'm Alicia Spinnet." She extended her hand towards me and I felt like I had no choice but to shake it. She looked fairly alright too, so there was no harm in helping her.

"I'm basically a muggle-born, even if I'm a half-blood. I have no idea what to do either," I admitted sheepishly, feeling bad instantly when I saw disappointment cross her face. "But I'm pretty sure I'm solved the riddle." I added on hastily. I turned back to the wall and nodded confidently. "Run at the wall."

She sighed suddenly, "So you _don't_ know what to do? Running at the wall's only a random guess?" She hit her forehead against the handle of her trolley, "Great! Now we have to wait for another witch or wizard to come and guide the wa-"

I frowned, feeling anger at being doubted and having my idea denied so suddenly. "I'll try." I told her, stopping her to talking anymore. Alicia looked up and pulled a face. "I'll run at the wall, well, _through_ the wall and to our destination. So, even if it doesn't work, I'll be the only one embarrassed here."

She shook her head, "No, no, no, there's really no need! There's nothing wrong with not knowing, I don't mind waitin-" Alicia started to let me down, so I turned and broke into a jog, pushing my trolley at the wall. The closer it got to me, the more nervous I felt. I wandered if it was too late to stop and turn back, but the trolley's momentum was disagreeing with me. I clenched my eyes shut and rested my hand on Abaddon as I waited for the inevitable crash and Alicia's laughing. However, I just heard a louder bustling and a lot of talking. I opened my eyes and gawked as I saw a completely different world, filled with strangely dressed folk with children ranging from 11 to 17, some of them even wearing robes with different coloured ties.

"A-Amazing," I whispered as I stared at the train in awe. That's it. This is proof that I was a witch, that magic was real, that Hogwarts was real. I looked back at the wall I just passed through and seconds later, Alicia came barging through, stopping mid-scream.

She looked up at me and grinned slowly, "It worked!" She cheered, grabbing my bicep as she began to shake it to express herself. "We made it through, you're a genius!"

I smiled gently before a thought occurred to me. "Oh, I'm Annie by the way. I realized I didn't actually tell you that, did I?" She shook her head but the grin remained all the same. "Yes well... Since it's our first year, maybe we'll be sorted into the same houses?"

Alicia nodded eagerly, "That'd be so cool, wouldn't it?" She straightened her trunks and inhaled deeply, "So this is the magical world, huh?" I nodded even though I knew she didn't actually want an answer. "Wanna sit in the same compartment?" She asked suddenly, taking me by surprise. "You don't have to of course, but I was just thinking that since I came through with you, maybe I could stick with you? At least, until we're sorted."

I nodded slowly, "Sure. I'm alright with that- but I've promised someone I would sit with them too, if you don't mind." Alicia shook her head. "Her name's Angelina Johnson."

Alicia smiled and we started towards the train, "Yeah, I met her a month ago. She's really nice, don't you think? I hope me and her can become friends. Of course, I hope we become friends too! After all, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even get to the train."

"Nonsense! Someone would've helped you through, I just happened to be there." I said almost defensively. Alicia shrugged, almost looking as if she were just letting what I said slide. I couldn't help the grin that surfaced before I stopped at the door of the train. "So, we just load on our luggage and go into the train?" I asked Alicia, to which she nodded.

So I did. I loaded all of my luggage but kept Abaddon in my arms as I boarded the train, giving the driver my ticket. Me and Alicia walked together, finding a free compartment, but to no avail. Eventually, we settled for sitting with a lonely guy. He was our age and had black dreadlocks, dark brown skin and an anxious smile on his face as he read 'Quidditch Through The Ages'

"Hello," Alicia said sweetly as she opened the door. "Can we sit with you?" He looked up surprised before he grinned and patted the seat.

"Sure! Take a seat anywhere."

"Thanks." Alicia and I said in unison before I sat in the corner by the window, stroking Abaddon.

He snapped his book shut and slid it into his bag before he gave us our full-attention. "I'm Lee Jordan, pleasure."

Alicia shfited around and got comfortable, "I'm Alicia Spinnet and this is Annie..."

I cleared my throat and extended my hand, "Annie Lamia. It's nice to meet you, Jordan."

I didn't have to say much, because Alicia and Lee clicked immediately. "What's Quidditch?" She asked. Lee's eyes widened and he grabbed out his book again and flipped it open randomly, or so I thought, before he pointed at a word suddenly. It was the word _Quidditch_ and I thought that was a very strange but great party trick.

"Quidditch is only the best game in the world!" And then he dove into an explanation faster than a Seeker after the Snitch. He told us there were 7 players on a team, all riding broomsticks. There were three balls: Quaffle, Bludgers & The Golden Snitch and six elevated ring-shaped goals, three on each side of the Quidditch pit. There were three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker, all having jobs involving the balls.  
The Keeper guards the goal posts, while the three Chasers score goals with the Quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal posts. The two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team and hit the Bludgers towards the opposing team, and the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch to end the game. The team whose Seeker catches the Snitch is awarded 150 points, but this does not necessarily mean they will win if the other team still has more points after the Snitch is caught.

At least, that's what Lee told us. He was very passionate about the game, knowing more about it that Alicia and I thought was safe. As he neared the scoring system of the game, the door flew open to reveal Angelina Johnson. "Hey, it's Annie and Alicia!" She greeted cheerfully before looking at Lee, who turned a light shade of pink. "And it's Lee Jordan, right?"

He nodded and extended his hand, "Yes. Lee Jordan." She shook it hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know. We've met before, remember? At Ollivander's?"

Lee looked positively embarrassed. "Anyway," Angelina said, dismissing Lee's behaviour. "I heard some talking about about Quidditch?" I sighed. Oh dear, Angelina loved it, didn't she? "I heard about it from Fred and George- they love the game."

"It's like football to wizards, isn't it?" Alicia joked, which earned a few snickers from me and Angelina, while Lee looked offended.

"That's a muggle sport, isn't it?" We all nodded. "Well, how's it anything like Quidditch? Do they fly on brooms too?" He looked excited at the idea and I giggled under my breath when Angelina and Alicia shared identical looks.

"Yeah," Angelina agreed. "They fly around on brooms, but not only that they use their feet- and only their feet- to hit a ball into the goal!"

Alicia nodded. "Mhm, but because they're muggles the ball isn't enchanted, you know, so it's really difficult. My dad's really good at football, was in England's National Team."

Lee blinked and gawked. "Muggle's AREN'T completely boring then?" Alicia and Angelina looked equally offended. "They can make brooms fly without magic? How's that work?"

"Uh... That's actually really simple- Alicia?" Angelina said unhelpfully. Alicia shrugged.

"Pixies." Alicia said dryly, making it clear everything was a fake. Lee whined and slumped in his seat.

"And here I thought muggles had done something cool, but nope! C'mon, girls, don't play with me like that." He sulked, sticking out his bottom lip into a pout. Angelina shrugged and picked at her nails.

Alicia grinned childishly, "So, Lee, what house do you wanna get into?" Lee was cut short as the compartment door flew open and shut loudly shortly after. A stench so powerful it had a colour drifted idly pass the door and the two intruders bellowed in laughter.

"Did you see his face, Freddie?" One asked. I squinted at them, identical height, hair, clothes. Twins. Perfect mirror images by the looks of i- No, one had a small mole on his neck. It was small, but it was there. I filed that away- it was going to be useful in future references, I bet.

"Sure did, Georgie! Maybe we should write to Uncle Billius and thank him when we get to Hogwarts?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Angelina cleared her throat loudly, causing both of them to turn around, revealing the biggest, most proudest grins I had ever laid eyes on. "And you are?" She asked with a low voice that made me curl up into a tighter ball.

They exchanged identical looks and wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. "I'm Fred Weasley..." The one with the rounder face said.

"And I'm George Weasley," The one with the mole quickly followed up.

I examined them, you could say. They were mischievous, a blind man could see that, playful. Highly doubt they took things serious, years of experience with being pranksters that they couldn't, maybe? I grinned a little at them. They seemed fun.

"Nice to meet you!" They harmonized. I glanced around and saw Lee's face light up like Christmas had come early, and Angelina rose her eyebrow. Alicia giggled under her breath and I lowered my book.

* * *

The Weasley twins were a riot! Turns out, the reason the train now smelled like vomit, rotten cheese and curdled milk was because they had thrown stink pellets into their brother, Percy's compartment. They had said he was pompous, so he deserved all their stink pellets.

They had flaming red hair and pale skin, which was flawless take away their few freckles. They were identical in every way, save the little mark on George's neck. Lee liked them, they got along a lot and talked the entire train ride- only a few times did the girls and I intervene.

"So, you're a muggle-born, right, Alicia?" Fred asked Alicia who nodded feebly in agreement. She was nervous and I didn't blame her- he was a pure blood and from what she heard they weren't friendly towards muggles.

He and George grinned and leaned forward, "Cool! Our dad loves all things muggle-" Fred started.

"And we reckon he could get us off the hook-" George quickly followed.

"For the stink pellet prank on Percy-"

"If we give him some muggle facts!" They both finished in perfect harmony. Their back and forth way of conversing with us had still manage to both awe and confuse even after they had started doing it for a while.

Alicia looked at me, where I sat curled in a ball in the corner reading _Hogwarts: A History _wanting to soak up as much as I could about the school. She wanted me to join them, did she?

I shrugged and left her on her own. I wanted to know more about the school I was about to go to, there wasn't a fault in that.

Alicia opened her mouth but there was the sound of our compartment door opening and suddenly, a freckled red haired boy appeared at the door. "Fred, George, you should get into your robes now- oh, hello there." He was obviously their brother but he was too laid-back to be Percy. He seemed mildly surprised to see his brothers with friends.

"Have the twins pranked you yet?" He asked genuinely curious. Alicia, Angelina and Lee shared a look between each other before they all shook their heads. Fred and George were grinning crazily in happiness that he had asked that question.

"Not yet, Charlie." George began

As usual, Fred continued, "We were going to get on their goods sides first."

"So when we did prank them..."

"They wouldn't hate us!" They finished in unison. Angelina sent them a steely look before she turned her chin up at them.

"As if I'd be fooled by your pranks!" She said tightly, sending a mini glare at them. They just continued to grin at her. I snickered lightly before I closed my book and listened.

Charlie shook his head, "Anyway, you all might wanna consider changing into your robes. We're nearly at Hogwarts." And I listened. I stood, grabbed my bag and pulled out my robes

"Are you girls going to come?" I asked and immediately they grabbed their robes and politely asked Charlie to move to they could sprint to the bathrooms. I smiled at Charlie in greeting before I followed the girls.

* * *

Me and the girls returned to the compartment shortly before the train had stopped. In the last few minutes they all discussed Quidditch and I even joined in a couple of times.

When the train came to a screeching stop, butterflies swarmed through my stomach and I experienced a feeling similar to wanting to cry and vomit simultaneously.

"I hope there's a house for the scared and queasy." I announced sheepishly. Alicia and Angelina snickered and both patted me on the shoulder to comfort me.

Fred grinned, "There is a house for people like that!" He said almost reassuringly.

George nodded in agreement, "It's called Slytherin!" And when he finished, both twins started laughing at their own little joke. I rolled my eyes but that didn't stop me from cracking a little grin at them.

Then suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "What if I really to get sorted into Slytherin?" I asked, voice shaking. According to the pure bloods, there wasn't a single witch or wizard in Slytherin who wasn't bad. Everyone hated them, _they hated half-blood or muggle-borns_, it would be a nightmare to be in there.

Alicia frowned, "You wont."

"But what if I do?" I asked her again, this time stronger than before.

Angelina shrugged, "I reckon if you didn't turn into an asshole I wouldn't hate you." I sighed in relief.

A smile slowly crawled onto Lee's face, "You're talkin' like a Hufflepuff, Lamia." He said, voice jumping an octave. I frowned and shoved his shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff!" I argued, and they all laughed at me.

"Definitely a Hufflepuff," The twin's chorused. I rolled my eyes.

"You are all Gryffindor's, I tell you. The whole lot of you." They all shared looks and grinned, all of the smiles looking as identical as the twins. It actually really frightened me.

"Firs' yers, fir's yers, over 'ere!" We all turned to look at the loud, bellowing voice and saw someone who towered over everyone by a body. At least, the first years. Against everyone else he was only half-a-body taller.

I tilted my head. "He's half-giant." I noted. Fred scrunched his eyes together.

"Or he went through a bloody big growth spurt."

I smiled, "You could use one."

Since they were twins, my comment affected them both. "HEY!" Fred and George whined but I was already walking towards the half-giant.

Fred looked at George and smirked. "I reckon she'll get sorted into Ravenclaw."

George shook his head, "Nah, she's a Gryffindor."

"Bet 5 galleon's on it?"

"You're on."


	3. Finished Years and Trickery

_**Okay, now, this makes me really annoyed but my previous chapter DIDN'T LOAD AND ITS GONE AND F!CK !$ Soooo, I'm skipping the first year, considering there's nothing really interesting in there. It'll be briefed in this chapter anyway, the second year is the one I actually want to write about anyway. **_

_**So here it is. The filler episode. Yes, Annie lives across from Harry. No, she doesn't know he's the Boy-Who-Lived. She doesn't even know about Voldemort yet, of course she doesn't know him!**_

* * *

_**Annie  
**Her car, Kings Cross Station._

"So, how was it?" Devon asked me as I sat in the car. Aunt Dahlia sound wordlessly in the front, occasionally sending me these fearful glances- I could only assume that she was informed of my... Magical whereabouts. Uncle Sam was grinning happily in the front as he leaned over the chair to get a good look at me, also interested in my answer.

I smiled quite tenderly. "It was fantastic! I was taught all these new things, like how to transfigure stuff. I'm best at Potions though." I said, briefing them on the lessons part of the interrogation.

"And what house were you sorted into?" Asked Uncle Sam.

"Ravenclaw." I answer. Uncle Sam's eyes lit up immediately.

"Your father was sorted into that house as well! I knew you'd inherit his brains, he had quite a lot of it." Even if Uncle Sam's tone was bright and light, his eyes had clouded over as the thought of his deceased brother quickly caught up with him.

I quickly changed the topic. "I also made some new friends with similar interests," I said slowly, watching as Uncle Sam quickly snapped out of his oncoming daze. "Quite a few, actually."

"Who'd wanna be your friend?" Devon asked sarcastically, gaining a slap on the shoulder from me. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! At least now you're not just that kid across the road's friend. About time you got some your own age."

I rolled my age, "His name's Harry and he's quite mature for his age, thank you very much!" I defended but Devon just ignored it. "There's Angelina Johnson for starters, she's really, uh, independent. Alicia Spinnet and I are rivals regarding Quidditch- you know what that is, right? Lee Jordan and I are just general friends because he's nice company and," A grin decorated my face. "We have Fred and George Weasley! They're twins, identical in every way."

Uncle Sam gained a grin himself too, "Judging by your smile, I'm guessing you fancy them?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just... They are pranksters, Uncle! They're bloody good ones too!"

"Language."

"Sorry. They're REALLY good ones! I've been helping them with their pranks all year, you know, making it harder to trace back to them, helping them make the pranks more creative, it's really fun." I explain enthusiastically. Aunt Dahlia looked like she was restraining an exasperated groan at the thought that I would be more mischievous in the time being.

Uncle Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "But isn't Ravenclaw a no-nonsense type of house? What if you got caught?" When he caught my look, Uncle Sam restated it. "Not that you would get caught, but still."

"I don't imagine that my housemates would be very pleased but I guess I just wont be caught. Shouldn't be THAT hard." I said dismissively, "On a less dangerous note, I got straight O's. I'm top of the year." I boasted proudly. They had all pieced together that O was the equivalent to A's because Uncle Sam was looking was proud.

Devon was smiling too, but he shoved me anyway. "It's really quite a shame that all your energy goes into your brain and not your looks. I imagine that your guy friends would love if you balanced it out a little." I gently touched my messy brown locks before punching Devon in the arm.

"Oh, hush! I'd rather be top of the year." Uncle Sam started up the car and we pulled out of the car park. "So, what'd you do, Dev?"

* * *

I pulled on my black leggings and threw over a baggy jumper that reached my knees, I looked in the mirror and shrugged at my hair. I brushed it and braided it over my shoulder before I made my way for the door, slipping on my ballerina flats as I reached the shoe-box.

"I'm going to visit Harry!" I shouted, my voice carrying itself through the house. I waited for a confirmation of some sort.

And soon, Uncle Sam's voice replied, "Okay! Be back before 5 though."

There was a little scoff, "Dad, she's a witch now! She can take care of herself," Devon replied rather proudly. I didn't want to ruin his moment by informing him that underage wizardry wasn't allowed so I just left and walked to school, aware that it would be finishing soon. It was the last day of school for Muggles as well and I hadn't seen anyone all year thanks to Hogwarts. I hoped Harry was still alive and kicking.  
I arrived just as the bell rung and watched as everyone legged it out of the school, all of them looking ecstatic about the day. I waited for a specific dark haired, glasses wearing child to sneak out, hoping to be invisible and I spotted him no sooner than his wretched cousin did. In fact, it was Dudley's laughing that helped me spot him. I walked quickly towards Harry, grinning when he looked up at me in surprise.

"Hey, Harry." I greeted. I turned to Dudley and his friends, my smile turning a little more forced. "Dudley."

It was unnerving to see a 8-9 year old swoon over me, especially if I didn't like his company. "A-Annalise! I haven't seen you all year." I frowned when he said my full name. I had told the teachers that I wanted to be called out as 'Annie' or something but they insisted on using my full name. It was annoying.

"It's Annie," I corrected. He seemed to find that endearing. I turned to harry and ruffled his already untidy hair, "How's it going, Hazza?" I could practically hear Dudley fuming at the attention diversion.

Harry grinned up at me, melting my heart. Oh, he was just too adorable! How could his blasted family even think about hurting such an innocent face? "It's been worse since you've been gone, but I'm faster than ever. Although, some pretty weird things 'ave been happenin', it's nothing too big." I nodded slowly before I turned to Dudley and gave him a remorseful smile.

"Do you mind if I take your cousin out for a bit?" I asked politely. It seemed Dudley did mind, a lot.

"You can't take Harry out with you! He's a freak, he'll hurt you! Take me out instead," Said Dudley. "Mummy'll be angry that he's out with you again, anyway." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Then an idea struck me. "Can I come over to yours, Dudley?" His friend's and his own eyes widened in amazement and excitement. The things I risked for Harry. "I've been thinking about how to go about this all year, you see, but... I think a straightforward approach is for the best."

"Yes." Dudley said straight away. Harry looked like he was choking back a laugh. "Of course you can visit!"

I smiled coyly. "Fantastic."

Too easy.

* * *

Playing the role of an ordinary, perfect girl for Dudley's parents wasn't a pleasing fact, but I knew it would entertain Harry. He loved with I tricked Dudley (Harry believes I'm a "siren" sometimes. Cheeky kid.) and I bet he'd enjoy watching Petunia and Vernon trip over themselves to please Dudley in pleasing me. I was enjoying the THOUGHT of it. Those Dursley's deserved what was coming for them.

Dudley had pushed Harry into the house rather roughly and I felt a flare of rage boil up when I saw him shoved into the cupboard. "Why is he in the cupboard?" I asked, seemingly innocent. "That's not very... Ordinary, is it?" I struck a cord, of course I did. I knew how to work my way around with these people in the neighborhood.

They strive for ordinary. Anything strange was burned and shot into space. If I wanted Harry safe (At least in my company) then I would have to point out how un-ordinary things regarding him were. I would have this family wrapped around my finger. (Okay, slow down Slytherin.)  
Dudley fumbled over his words before he dragged Harry out and lead me into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder and gave Harry a little wink, one which he returned with a grateful smile. We went into the kitchen, "Mummy, Daddy, meet my girlfriend!" His tone was snarky and demanding. As if the tone of his voice hadn't gained their attention, the mentioning of a girlfriend certainly did. It surprised me too, actually.

I put on a show regardless. I heard Harry snicker behind me so I sent him a glare, the Dursley's approved. They just didn't know that my glare was light hearted. "Oh, dearie, a girlfriend you say?" Harry's Aunt cooed, coming out of the kitchen. I nearly hissed at her- she looked exactly like my Aunt Dahlia. Unbelievable.

Her eyes locked on me and fondness seemed to flood her sense. I, reluctantly, wrapped my arms around Dudley's, screaming internally. Cue another snicker from Harry, this time Dudley glared. "Oh, aren't you just the prettiest thing ever!" HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! She swooped over to me and started pulling on me, patting my cheeks an everything. "She's perfect, Dudley! Perfect!"

"How're your grades, kid? Are you treating out Dudley right?" Harry's uncle asked from the couch. I flinched at the sight of him. Fat, sitting on the couch with a platter of biscuits and tea balanced on his stomach with a big bushy mustache. Dudley certainly gained his looks from him.  
I smiled politely. "I'm a straight A student, Mr Dursley. I don't settle for anything less." Well, in my school, A's were the lowest grade you COULD get but I wasn't going to mention that. I smirked and sat down.

Harry's aunt and uncle straightened their posture and sat down across from me, Dudley sitting uncomfortably close. "Harry, off to your bedroom!" I frowned at the order given from Mr Dursley.

"Bedroom?" I asked innocently. "But if Harry is apart of the family, he should stay to meet me of course." Mr and Mrs Dursley tensed. They were in threat of seeming un-ordinary to someone important. They couldn't have that. So, hesitantly, they invited Harry to sit down on the lonely arm chair by the fire. Harry helped himself to some biscuits smugly.

I smiled slyly. Yes, perfect, everything was going as planned. Harry ate as if he hadn't in years- that wouldn't have surprised me. Disgusted me, inraged me, yes, but never surprise. So, while the Dursley's tried to welcome me into the family and force the belief that Harry wasn't ordinary on me, I continued to force them to care about their nephew. It was rather entertaining watching Dudley scream at them. He had them twisted around his finger, but I had him around mine, and that was better.

* * *

It had hit 4:25 when I decided I wanted to go home. The Dursley's were suffocating me and I hated it. On the other hand, Harry looked thrilled and full, colour had returned to his face and everything. He was healthier and was actually wearing proper clothes, warm clothes, at my request. I smiled at him and he was absolutely glowing when he returned the smile. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"It seems I've been here for a while. I must be returning home, unfortunately. Thank you very much for your hospitality," This was something that I knew made families like theirs ego's inflate and that's all they wanted. Someone to feed their big heads.

The three Dursley's and Potter stood up and shook my hand, Petunia hugged me though, it was really strange and I hated how I had to admit that she had gave off a minuscule of motherly aura that sucked me in at one point. Dudley tried to get more than a hug out of me (Vomit) and Harry was barely allowed to touch my hand before I had commented. Quite happily, I walked home, across the street really. Then, I threw myself onto the couch and scream into the cushion.

"I can't believe I have to fake date Dudley for the sake of Harry bloody Potter." I hissed. "THAT WAS NOT THAT PLAN, BLOODY HELL!"


	4. Turning Twelve and Favorites

_**Annie  
**__6 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, SURREY._

Apart from the fact that Dudley and his pesky family wouldn't leave me alone, I had a fair Summer holiday. I was twelve now and as each day ticked by I was waiting eagerly for my Hogwarts letter. Things were going well and I even had an owl named Errol crash into my window at 2am this morning. It was a note from the twins, they had Lee over, and were asking for my guidance. Well, they really just wanted my opinion on Lee's prank- I thought it was the work of an amateur, so they scrapped it. I apologized to Lee in case I hurt his feelings, a second letter informed me that he wasn't offended at all.

I sighed and trudged into the kitchen and actually attempted at making my own breakfast. I had gotten so used to eating in the mornings since Hogwarts that I felt starved without. Dahlia looked really surprised when she entered the kitchen to find me slaving over some eggs, bacon and pancakes. I decided to cook for everyone else, so I cleared my throat when she fumbled for words in the kitchen.

"Just, uh, sit down. I'll make breakfast this morning." It was a little awkward. I had never made breakfast before nor was I qualified in the slightest, unless you count asking House elves for tips as help. It wasn't helpful at all, actually. They kind of just sobbed and begged me not to take their jobs away.

Dahlia stood there for a good five minutes as I flipped the pancakes. "You have to wait until it bubbles," She said in a choked up voice, almost as if she actually didn't want to say anything. I nodded and attended to the bacon and dished the toast and eggs onto a plate. When the pancakes were done, I served them to everyone as well. Full on too, like they were back at Hogwarts.

"Looks really nice." Dahlia said straining. I looked at the food and grinned, it did look appetizing.

"Thank you." I said proudly. I felt like I was at the Great Hall again, staring at them. I smiled as an imagine of Lee and George racing to finish their pancakes filled my mind, Fred commentating with eating his bacon and eggs, only to end up choking. Angelina saving his life (as he put it) before Alicia scolded George and Lee for laughing.

"Ah, good morning Lia!" Uncle Sam's voice bellowed as he came down from his room in his bathroom robe again. He kissed Dahlia on the cheek and looked genuinely surprised to see me standing there, before he recovered and gave me a quick hug. "Mornin', darlin'! How was your sleep, mm?"

I looked at the table and saw it had everyone's meals in their respective places, with the extras in the middle, next to the lily's. "It was good... Strange, though." I admitted before settling down in front of the pancakes. I drizzled some maple syrup over it and cut a banana in half, placing it on the pancakes.

"Strange?" Dahlia questioned as she sat down in front of her own pancakes, though they were covered in ice cream and strawberries. Uncle Sam blinked incredulously and sat down hesitantly in front of his toast, hash brown, bacon and eggs.

I nodded, "Mm. Strange. Usually I share a dormitory with Tatiana and Jessica so having a room alone was, well, strange." I cracked a grin, "Especially since it wasn't decked in blue and bronze."

Dahlia nodded and ate her pancakes like a lady while Uncle Sam dug into his food and swallowed, "Are those the 'ouse colors then? Rue and bronze?" He speech was a little messed up since he had shoveled more food into his mouth. Devon seated himself down, barely awake. I usually awoke early than this time to study or read.

I nodded and started to eat again. Devon washed his mouth and food down with the orange and mango juice. "Did the Headmaster force you to eat breakfasts? You never use to." Asked Devon. I shrugged,

"Not necessarily. Our head of house, Professor Flitwick, was worried that my brain power wouldn't be too cooperative if I didn't eat breakfast. Plus, Basco- she's a housemate- didn't like how little I was eating. "Made her deathly ill" apparently." I explained.

Devon shrugged, "Well, whoever did it, bless them. It's about time you started eating Dahlia's meals! Exhibit A," He gestured to the food he was eating and grinned, showing the eggs in his mouth. "Isn't it delicious?" I nodded, a little smirk on my face. "Dahlia always has delicious meals, mind you."

"I didn't make breakfast today," Dahlia admitted, causing me to look at her. "Annalise decided that she wanted to do it this morning. I just set the table." It wasn't the best but it was a compliment and _that_ made Devon blink incredulously and turn to Uncle Sam, who nodded slowly.

"They've been like this all morning." He told Devon with equal amount of surprise in his voice. "I know, it surprised me as well." I rolled my eyes and glanced at Dahlia, who stared intently down at her food before she stabbed a strawberry and stiffly brought it to her mouth. It must have been killing her to eat my food and have to admit it was delicious.

Suddenly, our phone rang. I looked at Devon, who stared back at me, "I'm not getting it." We both said in unison, causing a heated glare to be shared between us. Uncle Sam huffed and stood up,

"I'll get it, you children." I poked my tongue out at Uncle Sam before going back to my pancakes, which were almost finished. I drunk some of the tea after I swallowed, mouth felt a bit dry.

"HELLO!" Everyone at the table jumped as the loud - and familiar- voice was heard from the receiver. "HELLO - HELLO!" Three different voices, all familiar. I screwed my face together as I tried to pin named on the voices. "IS - THIS - THE HOUSE OF - Bloody hell, what's 'er last name again, boys?" I blinked as an idea came to me. They were finally speaking normal but seemed to think we couldn't hear them. "It's Lumos." Another voice suggested.

"No it ain't, you dunce! That's the spell for the light." _Spell_. Everyone turned to me and Uncle Sam rose his eyebrow. I chuckled, a little embarrassed. Merlin, how was I supposed to know that they didn't know how to work a telephone? I didn't think they'd yell like we were on the other side of a soccer field...

I stood up and Uncle Sam handed me the phone, "They sound nice. Who're they?" He asked teasingly. I rubbed my temple.

"I'm pretty sure it's Fred, George and Lee. They're pure-bloods, never touched a phone before." I explained with a cheeky grin. He shrugged.

"Alright, don't tell them to stop shouting though. I want to hear the conversation."

"There's a 'speaker' button right here though."

Uncle Sam shrugged. "Okay, then. Press that one." I pressed the speaker button and cleared my throat.

"It's Lumia, actually. Not Lumos, not Kuma, Lumia." I corrected, stopping the boys from continuing to guess my name.

There was a silence before someone cleared their throat loudly. "LUMIA? THAT'S - A REALLY - WEIRD SURNAME!"

I think my eye twitched. "Yeah? And what kind of last name is Weasley?" I replied sarcastically. There was silence on their line before I heard two people chuckling insanely.

"She really got you there, Forge."

"We have the same last name, Gred. And you say _I'm_ the stupid twin."

"I may not have the smarts, but I'm certainly better looking."

"What? Dear Merlin, stupid _and_ blind! Lee, isn't this just the saddest thing you've ever encountered?"

"Godric, I want to go home. You two are giving me a headache."

"See that, Fred? You're giving the poor man cancer with your face!"

"George, don't make me get Ginny to hex you."

There was silence and the grin on my face got bigger. "Truce?"

"Truce."

Devon snickered and shook his head, "Quite some company you have there, Annie." He said as he scooped some egg onto his toast, shoving a strip of crispy bacon in his mouth. Uncle Sam had taken a seat again and nudged Devon with a bemused and a forced stern look. Dahlia looked quite amused herself, but she covered it perfectly when I looked back at her- made me wonder if she's covered her emotions up before. Oh dear Merlin, imagining Dahlia having positive emotions was taking a toll.

I cleared my throat, again. "For starters, you guys don't have to shout like you're on a Quidditch field and I'm on the other side, alright? We can hear you fine when you talk like this." I said in a way to explain. There was silence. "Uh, guys?"

There was a lot of shuffling, "We were nodding until Charlie politely informed us that you can't see us, so, yeah, okay, no more yelling.. Right? Are we catching on?" Fred or George said. I couldn't tell the difference between their voices, I could barely tell the difference between their looks every now and then. Phone calls were going to be stressful.

"You're doing fine. So, who's Ginny?" I asked, sitting down at the table and sipping my tea. Dahlia once again tried to act uninterested.

"Our little sister. She's going to Hogwarts in... 2 years, I think. I can't really remember." George said with a confused tone. I leaned the phone against the vase and got comfortable in the hard, wooden seat.

I nodded before remembering they couldn't see me. "Do you have any other sisters?"

"Nah, she's the only girl." There was some shuffled and a distant coo: "Aw, who's our special little girl?"

"Sod off, Fred!" Came the rather high-pitched squeal of Ginny. Annie found herself grinning when Ginny started screaming at Fred _and_ George for putting gnome under her bed. Then, Molly Weasley got involved.

"Alright, off to your room, Fred!"

"But I'm George!"

"Well then, you can go to your room as well!"

There was silence and I listened eagerly to their conversation. "Since you told Fred to go to his room, does that mean I get to stay here and talk to Annie?"

There was another long silence, "Lee, m'dear, seeing as you're the most responsible-"

"HEY!"

"Could you tell me who Annie is? Is this some sort of prank again?" Molly asked kindly. She had a very strong motherly voice and I'll admit, it was really unbearable to listen to. I can't remember the last time I heard a voice like that.

I looked down at my nails- I wonder what I'd be doing if my parents were still alive, we were happy and living together. Would I be a stronger witch than I already was, under the influence of my father's wizarding abilities. Would that affect anything at all? "Uh, shes our friend from Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley. We're talking to her through this muggle thing."

There was a cooing sound of interest, "Yes, yes, Arthur has mentioned the workings of that. What's it called again? A telefoam?" I giggled and Uncle Sam chuckled.

"Quite some friends you have there, love." He said with a teasing sound. I grinned and nodded.

"I know."

Mrs Weasley took the phone and started to whisper into it and no one corrected her. "Hello, Annie. How are you?" And that was how I became Mrs Weasley's favorite...


	5. Smuggling Items and Crushes

_**Annie  
**__Third person, 2nd year._

Annie plated her brown, messy hair over her shoulder before she adjusted her tie to perfection. After smoothing out her robes and picking off anything that would tarnish her appearance, she smiled at the mirror encased in a bronze frame. She looked around the Ravenclaw common room, eyes lingering on the new book on their wall-sized bookshelf, before she grabbed her back and left towards the exit.

She stopped just before the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw and shuffled through her bag, pulled out a little charmed bag and peered inside of it, checking to see if the contents inside were to her desire. When she confirmed them, she left towards the Great Hall for some breakfast. Occasionally, she sat with the Gryffindors, as they had accepted her as one of them (Who were the teachers to judge? It was the best display of inter-house unity they'd seen in a while!) but today, Annie planned on sitting at her quiet little blue table, hoping to catch up on some studying.

So, as she darted through the swarm of half-awake Hufflepuffs and snickering Slytherins, Annie walked up to the Gryffindor table and stood behind Fred and George. "Hey, Miss Ravenclaw!" Lee greeted charmingly from across the twins, "You look rather beautiful this _fine_ morning. Would you care to take a seat?" Lee Jordan had taken it upon himself to flirt endlessly with Annie over the school year, saying that he wanted her beauty to be acknowledged by someone. It was a rather sweet gesture, but it was rather distracting at times.

Annie gave him a quick smile. "I'm not eating here this morning, I just came to give something to the twins." She said with a touch of regret. She truly liked sitting with the Gryffindors, even if she kind of just sat there and watched them all laugh and eat. Lee wriggled his eyebrows at the twins, whose faces had lighted up at the mentioning of the little 'package'.

They both whirled around in the seats. "How did you manage to get them?" They both asked in unison, eyes wide as their voices trembled in excitement and daresay, a little bit of amazement. Every time they tried to smuggle them from Hogsmeade they were caught and given a week's detention for bringing in banned objects.

Annie handed them the charmed little bag, one that was clearly bigger on the inside with a quick inspection, and nodded seriously. "They're my best quills and nearly all of my ink, so please don't lose them. Also, there are some notes to help you with class in there as well." Annie said like a teacher scolding a student, except everything she was saying was false. Simply words to mislead anyone listening in on their conversation. Truly, inside of the bag, were stink-pellets, fanged frisbee's, no doubt a few potions that could stir things up and maybe a few notes to help them get by.

You see, the twins had found out that Annie had quite the imagination and guts when it came to the arts of pranking in the middle of last year. After catching her, rather luckily, in the act they had decided that Annie could be the genius working behind the scene- although, they still mainly worked between the two. They were always going to be partner's in crime, but the twins had to admit that Annie was damn good at what she did. She helped them with pranks that needed more thinking than their usual. Gave them the rundown on things, teacher's schedules, who walks the hall when, things that they should avoid, things that they should aim for, and most importantly, they relied on Annie to supply them.

As a Ravenclaw, Annie is expected to uphold the rules and be the highest in her class. She is, of course, which really lowers the suspicion that she's helping the twins, even though she's friends with them. No one really suspects her. Annie smuggles banned things into the castle, or looks after a certain thing until Fred and George need it, it makes the job easier.

Fred dug through the bag and saw the curious looks the trio were receiving and was pleasantly surprised to see a fancy looking quill on the top. He looked up at Annie discreetly and she gave a cheeky smile, so Fred took out the quill and examined it. "Thanks a lot, Annie. George broke my quill last night because he's an idiot." When people spotted an actual quill, their interest was dulled and suddenly, the trio were given the privacy they needed.

George nudged Fred roughly in the ribs. "As if I'd be that careless." He said offended, rolling his eyes. "I'd probably burn your parchment, not attack a simple quill."

Fred grinned, "Ah, but that would be implying that I have parchment worth burning."

George nodded in agreement. "And we all know that we fail to bother with homework."

"Right there, twin of mine." Fred agreed absently as he looked at everything else in the bag. George looked over his shoulder and grinned when he spotted a roll of parchment giving them the details they needed for their next legendary prank.

George looked back at Annie, who seemed to stand awkwardly as more and more people began to stare. "Oh, that's right." He said in realization. "Thanks a lot, Annie! We owe you big time for this extraordinary act of kindness." The sincere thank-you had spiraled down into another dramatic play.

Annie shrugged, "Please don't do this so early, George. I need to get back to my table, actually." As she went to leave, she turned back to them suddenly. "_Please, please,_ _please_, don't lose the equipment, drop it anywhere, or make it obvious that I've been your supplier. I don't want to, uh, tarnish anything." She whispered desperately.

Fred and George saluted, "Aye, aye, cap'n!" Annie rolled her eyes and zoomed back to her Ravenclaw table, ignoring interrogation as she slammed her book on someone's sneaky hand.

"Don't touch my notes." She said threateningly. The second year narrowed his eyes and left the hall, dragging his bag with him. Annie turned her nose up at him before she started reading through _Intermediate Transfiguration_. She was way ahead in that subject, which rubbed well with Professor McGonagall. Annie was smarter than some Seventh years when it came to transfiguration, which was embarrassing on their behalf.

* * *

**_Fred  
_**_Third person_

"It's actually really strange how she manages to get us this stuff," Fred said as he jiggled the bag full of potions and stink-pellets. "I mean, even _we_ can't get this kind of stuff and we've been doing this since we could walk!"

George just shook his head, over the initial amazement of Annie's abilities already. "I don't care how she does it, as long as we get what we need." A mischievous sparkled shone in his eyes for a brief moment. "So, what's the plan?" He asked giddily. Fred shared that and took out the roll of parchment and slowly unveiled it, rolling his eyes when he saw a blank parchment.

"This woman is too paranoid for her own goo-" Fred was stopped from finishing when there was a low scoff from behind him. Whirling around, the twins found that the Hufflepuff behind him was trying to take a peak at the parchment.

He shrugged when the twins gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm a Prefect, I had to make sure that you two weren't causing trouble." He rolled his eyes when Fred gasped offended. "Turns out it was just a blank piece of parchment. Fat luck that'll do for you."

George looked at his bare wrist and frowned, "Wow, would you look at the time! Looks like we have to head off for Herbology, Fred!" George said with fake worry as he stood, grabbed Fred's robes and pulled him up, before he turned to Lee. "C'mon, Lee." The boy looked up from his breakfast, frowned, before he stood up and followed them out of the Great Hall.

At the door, George turned to the Ravenclaw table and gave Annie a thumbs up, knowing that she would be watching. He was right, as he could hear her little scoff from there. Fred guided them into the Gryffindor common room and sat everyone down, grinning as he laid everything out in front of them. Lee let out a low whistle. "Is that Alihotsy Draught?" He asked lowly. "Isn't that a complex potion? Pretty impressive, seeing as a second year made it."

Fred shrugged, "Annie's all about impressions, ain't she?" They all had to agree on that one.

George looked at the little labels on each potion and read them out as he saw them. "So we've got the Alihotsy Draught, some Babbling Beverage, Befuddlement Draught-"

Lee started laughing, "Yeah, bet Filch loves that potion."

Fred started snickering. "He can't dob on us if he only speaks nonsense to McGonagall."

George hushed them and continued reading, "Calming Draught, Confusion Concoction, Fatiguing Infusion and... Ah hah! Forgetfulness potion! There's our trump card!" All the potions were extremely useful. Made it hard for students to report them to a professor or Filch if they were under the effects of a potion. Of course, most of the things were quite weak (Seeing as a second year had brewed them) So they weren't life threatening or anything like that.

Fred started laughing merrily, "Blimey, she managed to get us some Belching Balloons!"

Lee smiled brightly, "Are those the fake wands that Filch confiscated from you two last year?" He asked, grabbing a realistic-looking wand. He gave it a wave and with a little flash, he was a toad. In 10 seconds, he was a normal Lee Jordan once more. "Wicked."

Fred shook his head with a giant grin, "You gotta love Annie, don't you, Georgie? Lee?"

George laughed as he tapped the parchment with his wand, revealing the neatly written cursive of Annie Lamia. "Ah, bloody amazing, that girl is. Look at this, Fred! Timetables of the _professors_! Even _Filch_! We're practically unstoppable!" He then read further, "Oh, seems like we should avoid using too much of the Fatiguing Infusion, Annie says there's a chance we'll knock someone out with it. Pretty dangerous." But even at that, they all started to smile.

Lee turned himself into a toad three more times before he rolled his shoulders. "Say, speaking of Annie, d'you reckon she's... I dunno, fit?"

Fred and George didn't falter in their business. "Never thought about it." They both answered in unison.

"Do you?" George asked as he took a little dab of Confusion Concoction and put it on his tongue, only to gain a far away look.

Lee shrugged. "Nah, I like Angelina. She's right up my alley."

Fred rose his eyebrows, "And what alley would that be?"

Lee blushed and shrugged, "I dunno, my alley, I guess?"

The twins snickered and Lee shoved them harshly. "Oh, shut up! But seriously, quite a few girls have gotten fitter over the holiday break, right? Like Havana from Hufflepuff."

George grinned slyly, "Havana? Since when did you get on a first-name base with Fisher?"

Lee grinned and cleared his throat and wiped his robes. "Over the holiday. We bumped into each other in Diagon Alley and what can I say? Sparks flew!"

"Did she fall for your cornrows or something?" Fred and George asked sarcastically in unison.

Lee nodded. "Yeah, the ladies love 'em. Makes me something of a lady killer, you know?"

"Whatever, Jordan. Whatever."

Lee turned himself into a rubbed chicken with the other fake wand for 20 seconds before he started to look at least a little bit serious. "No, but seriously. Are there any girls you fancy, or at least like being around? Because I'm starting to think you two might be gay?"

Fred rose his eyebrows and looked at George, who mirrored his face. "That's not the case," George said slowly.

"But we're really interested," Fred followed up.

"On why,"

"Exactly,"

"You wanna know?" Fred and George asked in harmony. Lee shook the confusion about who was who before he answered.

"So I know how to avoid coming onto. Don't want your crush to fall helplessly in love with me." Lee said sincerely, placing a hand over her heart. George rolled his eyes while Fred started snickering.

"How thoughtful." George commented sarcastically. "So, you want to sit down and talk about feelings? Why so suddenly?"

Lee scratched the back of his head. "I was just curious... I mean, you two seem pretty chummy with Annie and it got me thinking." He shrugged. "Cause, Alicia and Angelina are on the Quidditch team with you guys so your friendliness was normal, but... Why _are_ you guys friends with Annie? She's in Ravenclaw, she's the chaser of their Quidditch team- and a bloody good one at that- she's the perfect person to play your enemy and yet she's almost your best friends?"

"Are you jealous?" Fred and George asked in unison.

Lee rolled his eyes, "No, just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Fred commented idly.

"I'm going to kill you two if you don't answer." Lee responded idly. George rose his hands in surrender while Fred poked his tongue out.

Fred then decided to actually answer the question. "She's cool." How descriptive...

George continued on for him, "Annie's alright. She's smart, pretty sneaky too, and she does stuff like this for us," He gestured to the things laying in front of them on their dorm floor. "_And_ she actually isn't too bad on the eyes, if you know what I mean."

Lee laughed and nodded, "I know what you mean." He then leaned in. "And I think Oliver Wood knows what you mean as well."

Why did that make Fred angry?


End file.
